


Black and Gold

by Mariesrealfeels



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 16:26:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariesrealfeels/pseuds/Mariesrealfeels
Summary: Drarry's first Kiss!





	Black and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drarry thing. It's my first fiction so I know it's kinda crappy but I have to start somewhere,right? ❤

It was a snowy and cold evening when Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione left Hogsmeade to head back to the Gryffindoor common room to curl up in front of the crackling fireplace. Ron had his arm rested on Hermione's shoulder and Harry felt quite unsure about walking next to Ginny whom he had just broken up with. He still liked her though. Very much. But he couldn't get rid of the feeling that he liked her the same way Ron liked her. A very platonic way. Ginny had seemed to be quite okay with it but it had still felt awkward between them since then. 

When they passed the kind of "mini forest" that was more like a randomly placed collection of old Oaks between the village and the castle, Harry couldn't help but overhear a sobbing sound from in between the woods. Very much to his own annoyment he could immediately identify the voice of the sobs. 

Outweighing the pros and cons of what his next action could be, he stopped. The other three turned around in surprise. "You alright, man?" Ron asked and pulled up his left eyebrow. Harry, who was indeed not alright, nodded quickly. "Yes," he said. "I just...er...realized that I have forgotten my wallet at the Three Broomsticks. You guys go ahead, I will just go and grab it."

Hermione pulled up one eyebrow, definetly knowing something was going on but she remained silent. As the three of them went on, Harry could hear Ron murmering: "Does he even own a wallet?". 

But frankly, Harry didnt even care. He was aware that he was just about to do something very stupid and slightly embarrassing, but somehow he couldn't help but feeling pity for that particular person who had seemed sad for such a long time now. 

So, he took a deep breath and marched through the snow, following the lasting sounds of crying. When he was finally able to the a bunch of light blonde hair behind the tree in front of him, he slightly panicked on the inside. What shall he even say? What do you say to your crying arch-enemy whom you have just followed inside the woods? 'Hey dude, I would cry too with a jawline that could cut through rocks' What? Now he was completly out of his mind. To not accidently say something like that outloud, he decided to just remain silent for a bit.  
After a few moments of silently watching the blonde boy, whose sobbing had gone less frequent, Harry decided to pluck up his courage and aproached to the tree to sit down next to him. 

Before he had even reached the boy, Malfoy snapped with what was a mixture of anger and shame. "What do you want, Potter? Finally seeing someone else than your poor redheared friend or your mudblud girl crying?" He glanced over his shoulder in a way, that would have burned a Phoenix to rebirth. But somehow, Harry found his behaviour oddly encouraging. "So here you go," Malfoy went on. "Look at the tears of an actual pure blood." 

Harry made is way over to him and sat down next to him on the oddly-shaped tree root. "You are a complete arse, Malfoy. Has anyone ever told you that?" Malfoy snorted and wiped away his tears with the sleeve of his knitten, retro, somehow so cute, jumper. " Look who's talking." he said and turned his glance away in the distance. After a few moments of silence, he turned his head back in Harry's direction. "So, what do I owe the honour of your rare presence, Potter? Besides making fun of me. Even though I still look better than you, even soaked in tears." Harry couldn't disagree, unfortunately. "C'mon Malfoy..." he said slowly, trying to choose his words wisely to not accidently compliment him. " You don't have to be such a dick all the time. I was actually just.... checking if you are okay... I mean, common, it has been almost eight years. Cant we leave this whole "enemy thing" behind us?" Malfoy leaned his face closer to Harry's. "You wish" he smirked and Harry felt a strange warmth in his guts. He tired to put on a sassy face but felt like it ended up as a wide grin.

"Soo...what is bothering you, then" Harry asked, desperatly trying to change that fizzling tension between them. Malfoy sighed and leaned back, much to Harry's relief and,... regret? Malfoy closed his eyes. " You problably don't know how it his, being alles "deatheater" all the time, even now, that he is gone. I am constantly torn between being the "worthy heir of the Malfoys" and following my own morals and beliefs which are, as you might find surprising, not as evil or discreminating as everyone thinks. At least not anymore" he paused and furrowed his brows. "Why ever on earth I am even telling you this." he added and Harry couldn't help but feeling the urge to hug him.

"It.. is not such a big surprise to me, honestly." he said and his voice cracked a bit. Malfoy looked him straight in the eyes, searching for some trace of sarcasm or wit. But Harry had meant it, he had had this feeling for a while now. That feeling that Malfoy might not be as bad as he pretended to be, or as he has problably even been at one point.

Malfoy must have seen the honesty in Harry's eyes. He slowly put a hand on his knee and whispered:"Are you serious?" Harry rolled his eyes, playing the easy-going. "Yeah, I was serious, stupid. You are not the bad boy everyone thinks you are. " Malfoy leaned in closer again and Harry could see a few snowflakes that had rested themselves on his light, nice-smelling hair. "Which is a bummer." Harry continued and Malfoy rushed back with a confusing impression . "What?" he burst out. Harry smirked and blushed. "You know," he explained and grabbed the collar of Malfoy's jumper with his forefinger to pull him closer again. "As I have a thing for bad boys." Harry could feel Malfoys breath on the skin between his lips and his nose. The blonde boy sighed deeply. And with a final move of his upper body, he closed the distance between their lips. And the golden boy with the black hair tasted the not so black-hearted boy with the golden hair.


End file.
